<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by bigblueboxat221b</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623581">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b'>bigblueboxat221b</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Come From Away - Sankoff &amp; Hein, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death Eaters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Nick is a wizard, Post-Canon, Post-War, Sharing a Bed, do not copy to another site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:48:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigblueboxat221b/pseuds/bigblueboxat221b</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick Marson spots Death Eaters in Gander - and more worryingly, they spot him - he has little choice but to get himself out of there - and he can't leave Diane behind.<br/>"Do you trust me?"<br/>When Diane Grey is pulled into an empty office and asked that question, she could hardly imagine answering, "Yes," would take her across the Atlantic and into a world of magic she'd never imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick/Diane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick’s eyes were anxious. Diane felt her heart speed up. He’d been so insistent they find somewhere private, grabbing her hand and pulling her into this tiny office, looking behind as though someone might be chasing them. Her eyes had adjusted to the dim light, and now she could feel her eyebrows high, mouth hanging a little open as she waited for some kind of explanation.</p><p>He looked nervous.</p><p>“Do you trust me?” he said.</p><p>Diane blinked. She’d only known him a day. One day. They’d talked, eaten together, wandered around the town and pointedly not mentioned the connection she could feel growing between them. The lingering glances she’d caught him in suggested he felt it too. Besides all that, his kindness and smile felt sincere.</p><p>Short time frame be damned, she trusted him.</p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, swallowing hard.</p><p>He nodded, hesitating for a moment before pulling out…a stick? It had been stuck up his sleeve, but he gripped it with practiced ease as though one might hold onto a weapon of some kind.</p><p>“Hold tight,” Nick whispered, wrapping one arm around her waist.</p><p>Diane did what she was told, closing her eyes as he turned on the spot.</p><p>A crushing weight pressed in from all sides and she would have gasped, had she the breath. As it was all she could do was brace as they appeared to fall, fingers digging into Nick’s shoulders so they were not separated. Just at the point she thought her lungs would explode, the pressure relented. She would have fallen as solid ground appeared underneath her if Nick hadn’t tightened his grip around her waist.</p><p>Diane was gasping, her eyes still closed as she pulled cold, salty air into her lungs. It took a moment before that fact hit her, and she frowned, opening her eyes and looking around in confusion. Nick was looking at her, his face wary as he let her go as though unsure she’d be able to remain upright. Her brain registered the uneven rock beneath her feet, the sound of waves against a shore, and that air…</p><p>“Nick?” she asked, impressed with her own ability to sound calm even as her internal alarm was screaming. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Cornwell, I think,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry I had to do that with so little warning.” He winced. “It’s a long time since I’ve had to do a Side Along with a Muggle.”</p><p>Diane blinked. “I beg your pardon?” she said faintly.</p><p>Nick sighed, tucking the stick away in his sleeve. “Sit down,” he said, pointing at a flat-ish rock behind her. “Let me explain.”</p><p>Diane sat. It didn’t even really matter what he said; she just needed someone to say something to explain this, even if it was complete rubbish.</p><p>“I’m a wizard,” Nick said.</p><p>“A wizard,” Diane repeated faintly.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “I don’t really live in the magic world, but I can still use it.” He sighed. “And others can sense it in me. I recognised two Death Eaters today, and they obviously knew who I am – or what I am.” He rubbed one hand over his face. “Impossible not to hear the rumours about what they can do to drain a wizard of his power, especially now. And with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gone, they’d be desperate to have enough power to hide themselves properly. Just poor luck we all ended up in the same place.”</p><p>Diane blinked at him again. He was rambling, as he sometimes did, and though she could usually figure out what was going on, this was a little trickier. She gave it a try, ignoring the voice in her head trying to tell her none of this was real.</p><p>“So you’re a wizard,” she said carefully. “But you don’t really use magic. But it’s still…in you?” He nodded, so she continued. “And these…Death Eaters, they wanted to drain it out of you for themselves.” She shuddered. “They don’t sound very nice.”</p><p>“They’re not,” Nick said.</p><p>“And this…He-Who-You-Can’t-Name?” Diane tried.</p><p>“Close enough,” Nick murmured.</p><p>“He was a bad guy, but he’s gone. I’m guessing the Death Eaters followed him? But now he’s gone they don’t really have a leader so they’re trying to hide from justice.”</p><p>“That just about sums it up,” Nick agreed.</p><p>“And…how did we get here?” Diane asked. She looked up at the sky. It was earlier morning here, which made sense if they were actually in England, three hours or so ahead of Newfoundland time. Not that it would be any less weird if he’d just taken them down to the beach at Gander. By magic.</p><p>“I Apparated us,” Nick said. “Took us by magic.”</p><p>“Wow,” Diane murmured, looking around. They were on a sheltered cove, without another soul in sight. “And you could get us right here without even seeing it?”</p><p>Nick looked guilty. “Not exactly,” he said. “I might have panicked a little. Going across water’s always tricky, and adding another person makes it even more complicated.”</p><p>“This is not where you were aiming for,” Diane realised.</p><p>“No,” Nick said, his voice full of apology. “Cornwall’s pretty far west of where I was aiming for. I’m glad we didn’t end up in the water.”</p><p>“So am I,” Diane said pointedly, though she offered him an understanding look immediately afterwards. “It sounds like I owe you an apology.” She frowned. “Though I’m not quite certain why you brought me, to be honest. I don’t have any magic.”</p><p>“They saw us together,” Nick told her. “They would have tried to convince you to tell them where I’d gone.”</p><p>“But I wouldn’t have known,” Diane said. “I would have just seen you…what, disappear?”</p><p>“They wouldn’t really be fussed with logic,” Nick said. “Not very nice is a bit of an understatement when it comes to them.”</p><p>“Oh,” Diane said. “Well in that case, I have two things to say.”</p><p>She stood up, walking over to where he was still standing, back to the water. His shoulders were hunched, braced as though waiting for an onslaught.</p><p>Nick looked at her apprehensively. “Very well,” he said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Diane said first, taking his hand and squeezing it.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he replied cautiously. “And the second?”</p><p>“What do we do now?” she asked him.</p><p>Nick looked relieved. Diane wondered if he was expecting her to shout. From his reaction, probably.</p><p>“I think we need to figure out exactly where we are,” Nick said, looking around. “Cornwall is pretty big, and I can’t really Apparate properly without an idea of where we are now.”</p><p>“Is there another option?” Diane asked. “Transport wise, I mean.”</p><p>“We left everything in Newfoundland,” Nick said apologetically. “Except what’s in your pockets.”</p><p>Diane nodded. She reached into her jacket. “Passport, credit cards, photo ID,” she said. When Nick looked incredulous, she added defensively, “You never know who might go through our things at the shelter!”</p><p>Nick grinned, holding up his own passport, the camera he’d been using earlier that day, and his wallet. “I understand completely,” he told her. “I have access to my British bank accounts, of course, but that’s only helpful if I can find a cashpoint.”</p><p>Diane nodded. “So what’s the plan?” she said.</p><p>“Find where we are,” Nick said, “then we need to make our way to London. If I can get in touch with someone at the Ministry, I can let them know Death Eaters are in Newfoundland and they can contact the authorities in Canada.”</p><p>“The Ministry?” Diane repeated.</p><p>“Of Magic,” Nick said.</p><p>“You have government?” Diane asked in astonishment.</p><p>“Of course,” Nick replied. “Most countries have some level of formal government of their magic population.”</p><p>“So, London,” Diane said. There was no point trying to get her head around all this at once. “And the Ministry. And then what? Do you think we’re safe?”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Nick said. “Well, I mean I think it was a chance encounter. Having said that, there are definitely still Death Eaters unaccounted for, so we’ll have to be careful as we travel, but I don’t think it should be too much to worry about.”</p><p>“You seem quite well informed considering you told me you don’t have much to do with the magic community,” Diane said as they headed up the beach, looking for a path off the sand.</p><p>“I take the Daily Prophet,” Nick admitted. “And the Quibbler. It’s much more reliable than it used to be.”</p><p>“Newspapers?” Diane hazarded a guess.</p><p>“Newspapers,” Nick agreed. They walked in silence for a few moments before he said, “As wizards go, I’m somewhat of a black sheep in my family. Engineering – Muggle engineering – has always fascinated me. How did they ensure those huge structures could stay up without magic?” He shook his head, clearly still enamoured with the question.</p><p>“Muggles?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Non-magic people,” Nick explained. “My family wasn’t very happy when I told them I wanted to go to University after I graduated school, but I was of age by then so I just went.”</p><p>“Wow,” Diane said. “You supported yourself all the way through school? On your own?”</p><p>Nick nodded, looking at the ground. “I needed to prove to them I really wanted to do it. My brothers didn’t understand why I didn’t just get an easy job in a wizarding shop or something; keep the engineering as a hobby. But I knew it wouldn’t be enough.”</p><p>Diane nodded. “So you gave up magic?” she asked.</p><p>“Not entirely,” Nick replied. “It’s hard to explain, but I have to use it a bit or it kind of…builds up.”</p><p>“So what, you use it to make a cuppa and set a fire or something?” Diane tried to joke.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said seriously. “It’s easiest to use it for otherwise mundane things. Anything too fancy is likely to attract attention.”</p><p>“From the Ministry?” Diane asked.</p><p>“From the Muggles,” Nick replied. “Things have a tendency to go bang if you’re out of practice or not quite concentrating.”</p><p>“Oh,” Diane said, not really understanding.</p><p>“Of course, if the Muggles notice, the Ministry’s likely to come knocking,” Nick added. “No greater shame, according to my parents.”</p><p>“Do you keep in touch with them?” Diane asked. “Your family.”</p><p>“A bit,” Nick replied. “I tend to keep to myself most of the time. And communication can be difficult from the magic world to…out here. I send an owl every few months, and they send a letter through the post from their nearest village.”</p><p>Diane nodded, curious to ask about how the owls worked – how intelligent could they be, really? – but restraining herself. Nick probably didn’t want to spend the next however many hours explaining how magic worked to her. To a Muggle like her, Diane added.</p><p>“Okay, there’s a road,” Nick said as they finally came to the end of the path from the beach. The road was sealed, but there were no signs or markings to give a clue as to where they were.</p><p>Diane looked around. “There’s smoke rising over there,” she said, pointing. “Probably a house.”</p><p>“Well spotted,” Nick said, offering her his hand.</p><p>Diane took it, a little startled but pleased to have the connection. There was a road in that direction, and Diane was relieved they didn’t have to tramp across fields or anything. She was still trying to get her mind around what Nick had said, and it was more than enough trying to put one foot in another let alone navigate anything too complicated. She tried to boil it down to the most important points.</p><p>
  <em>He’s a wizard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’re in England.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There are bad guys after us. Kind of.</em>
</p><p>“Diane?” Nick asked.</p><p>She looked across at him. They’d turned down a driveway, she realised, on the way to the small house. There would only be a few moments before they’d reach it.</p><p>“Yes?” she replied.</p><p>“I’m sorry I had to drag you into this,” he said.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she said. There was no point getting angry now. Besides, he’d been trying to protect her. How could she be angry at that? As she watched him, a frown appeared on his face. She felt it mirror on hers as they slowed to a stop.</p><p>“Would you…I want to do something,” Nick said. “It will protect you.” He looked uncertain.</p><p>“Sure,” Diane said. “Wait, what is it?”</p><p>“A spell,” Nick said. “To hide you. Well, make you unremarkable.”</p><p>Diane felt her eyebrows rise. “Unremarkable?”</p><p>“People won’t really notice you,” Nick explained. “I’ll have to cast it at you. On you,” he said, pulling the stick out of his sleeve again. It was probably a wand, actually.</p><p>Diane swallowed. The real question was whether she trusted Nick or not. And really, that wasn’t a question at all.</p><p>“Okay,” she said. Nick squeezed her fingers before letting go, and Diane closed her eyes, holding her breath as she waited for…whatever it was.</p><p>Nick murmured something, and she felt something pour over the top of her head, running down her body like a shiver.</p><p>“You can open your eyes,” he murmured.</p><p>Diane took a breath and did, looking down at herself. It wasn’t that she was invisible, but she’d taken on the colour and texture of the road and grass beside her.</p><p>“Woah,” she said. “Nick?”</p><p>“I can see you,” he said, smiling. “Well, I know you’re there, which isn’t exactly the same thing.”</p><p>“And why are we doing this?” Diane asked.</p><p>The soft fondness slid from his face, and he glanced at the house. “Ridiculous as it is that we’d stumble on it out here,” he said, “that’s a wizard’s house.”</p><p>“Really?” Diane said. “How do you know?”</p><p>“I can feel it,” Nick said. He wrinkled his nose, and Diane smiled at the expression. “Magic has a distinctive feel. It wasn’t as obvious when I was around it all the time, but now that I’m not immersed in it, I can feel it when I come across it.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said. She was a little disappointed that it wasn’t something she could see, but she was quickly learning how trustworthy Nick was. And when they were talking about magic, she didn’t have a lot of choice, especially if there were bad guys out there that might think she could lead them to Nick.</p><p>“Right, let me do the talking,” Nick said. “If you don’t say anything, they won’t really notice you.”</p><p>“Alright,” Diane said. She felt nerves take flight in her belly as they walked together. She realised her footsteps didn’t make a sound on the gravel; it was unnerving to say the least.</p><p>They stepped up to the door and Nick knocked.</p><p>A woman answered, wiping hands on an apron as she looked at them enquiringly. “Yes?” she asked.</p><p>“Hi,” Nick said. “My car’s broken down. Can you help me?”</p><p>She looked at him long and hard. Diane felt the atmosphere darken as, expression not moving, the woman pulled out a wand and pointed it right at Nick. Her heart started pounding, and she bit her lip. She had no idea what was happening, but Nick looked calm enough.</p><p>
  <em>Trust.</em>
</p><p>“No it hasn’t,” she said. “And judging by your lack of surprise, you’re no Muggle.”</p><p>“No,” Nick replied, “I’m not.” He moved slowly, showing first his empty hands, and then he pulled up his left sleeve to show her his forearm. It seemed to mean something, because she nodded, doing the same.</p><p>Diane had no idea what it meant, but she felt the atmosphere relax a tiny bit.</p><p>“But I’m guessing she is,” the woman said, nodding in Diane’s direction.</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow. “She is,” he said replied evenly. He pulled out his wand and tapped Diane on the head.</p><p>The same feeling dripped down her body, and when she held out her hand it looked like her again. The woman met her eyes this time and Diane smiled tentatively at her. She didn’t smile back, exactly, but her expression softened a little.</p><p>“I’m not going to apologise,” she said. “Things around here haven’t been safe for a long time.”</p><p>“I know,” Nick said.</p><p>“I don’t know you,” the woman said abruptly. “No Mark doesn’t mean you’re trustworthy.”</p><p>“I know,” Nick repeated pointedly. “And you don’t have to let us in. We don’t know you either.” He motioned to Diane. “She’s a Muggle. We were heading for New York on Tuesday, ended up in Canada. This morning I saw Death Eaters, and they saw me.” He drew a deep breath, and Diane saw the strain flash across his face. Impulsively she slipped her hand in his, squeezing it for support. “I Apparated us over here.”</p><p>Diane saw surprise flash on the woman’s face. “You Apparated across the Atlantic?” she said. “With a Muggle in tow?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said. “I was hoping for somewhere close to London.”</p><p>“You’re lucky you didn’t get your feet wet,” she said with a snort. “You’re in Cornwall.”</p><p>“I thought so,” Nick replied. “We actually ended up on the beach.”</p><p>“Well,” the woman said, “if you really did spot Death Eaters in Canada, you’ll need to get to the Ministry.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Nick replied. “I haven’t been around for a while.” He hesitated. “Look, you don’t have to give me a lift, but can you point me at the train station? I figured Muggle transport would be easier.”</p><p>“Considering your aim, that sounds like a good idea,” the woman said. She hesitated, glancing behind them. “Shacklebolt is the Minister for Magic. He’s solid, but there’s no guarantee about the rest.” She looked grave. “They did a good job but there are still rumours.”</p><p>“I’ve heard,” Nick said, glancing at Diane. He clearly didn’t want to go into it in front of her and she couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. “That’s why I need to get us somewhere safe.”</p><p>The woman nodded. “There’s a Muggle station a few miles that way,” she said. “If you can find a Weasley, they’re known to be trustworthy.”</p><p>Nick nodded. “The red-heads, right?”</p><p>“Yes,” the woman said. “They’re kicking around London, but there’s usually one at their shop in Diagon Alley. If not, talk to the Veela. She’s the sister-in-law.”</p><p>“Diagon Alley,” Nick repeated. “Merlin, it’s been a long time since I’ve been there.” He looked at her. “Did you say there’s a Veela working there?”</p><p>Diane blinked. Had he just sworn in wizard?</p><p>The woman – she was probably a witch, Diane thought – nodded. “I know. It’s bizarre. Do you have any Galleons?” she asked.</p><p>“No,” Nick said.</p><p>She reached into the air, pulling out a small bag that jingled as she passed it to him. “It’s not much,” she told him, “but it’s enough for today.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nick replied.</p><p>“Thank you,” Diane added.</p><p>“Best of luck to you,” the witch said gravely.</p><p>They smiled a little before turning.</p><p>“Wait!” she said. “Here, take these.”</p><p>Diane’s mouth dropped open as a plate sailed towards them from inside the house. The witch put some pastries in a bag she conjured from thin air. Neither she nor Nick seeming to notice anything odd.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. Anything can fly, then.</em>
</p><p>Diane swallowed, throwing another smile her way before they left.</p><p>“I’m guessing that’s normal,” she said when they were far enough away.</p><p>“What?” Nick asked.</p><p>“The flying plate,” Diane said. “And that bag…it just appeared.”</p><p>“Oh,” Nick said. “Yeah, it is.”</p><p>Diane nodded. “Right,” she said. “And the food?”</p><p>“Cornish pasties,” Nick said with a grin. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Yes,” Diane said, relieved it was something she’d heard of. The food was excellent and didn’t do anything weird, and they walked towards the station. It wasn’t far; as they crested the gentle rise, a small collection of buildings was clustered around the station. <em>Redruth</em>, proclaimed the sign as they walked up the ramp onto the platform.</p><p>“There’s a train soon,” Nick said, reading the timetable and comparing it to the large sign hanging from a beam. “It’s about five hours to London from here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said. She wasn’t sure how much they could relax right now. Nick still looked quite nervous, and Diane wasn’t sure why.</p><p>The wait for the train was short, and she found herself looking anxiously at each other passenger and then at Nick, trying to judge if he was worried about each person. By the time their train arrived, Diane had worked herself into a nervous wreck. She was relieved to see their train had old fashioned carriages, and even better, it was mostly empty. They could find a compartment together without anyone else.</p><p>“You can relax now,” Nick said she sat down, the door firmly closed behind them.</p><p>“You noticed,” Diane replied with a bit of a smile.</p><p>“You were wound pretty tightly,” Nick said. He was still standing by the door, glancing nervously out before pulling the blinds closed.</p><p>“I had no idea what we were looking for,” Diane replied. “I still don’t.”</p><p>Nick winced at her words, and he hesitated, before coming to sit beside her. “You don’t have to know,” he said. “I don’t even know if you’d recognise it.” He swallowed. “And I don’t know if you could defend yourself. That’s my responsibility. I got you into this.”</p><p>“No, you got me out of it,” Diane told him, taking his hand again. “You didn’t send the…What are they called?”</p><p>“Death Eaters,” Nick replied, his fingers curling around hers.</p><p>“Death Eaters,” Diane repeated with a shudder. “You didn’t send them to Canada.” She frowned, the next question occurring to her. “Why do you think they were there?”</p><p>Nick shrugged. “Dumb luck,” he said. “They might have been fleeing London.”</p><p>Diane nodded. They’d found themselves holding hands again, she registered. It was nice. “And you think they recognised your magic?”</p><p>Nick nodded. “It has a…feeling,” he said. “It’s hard to explain.”</p><p>“But you said it wasn’t as easy to find if you’d been around it a lot,” Diane said.</p><p>“If they’ve been on the run, they might not have had a lot of exposure to it,” Nick said. “Some places, places wizards and witches live and work, the air is soaked with it. Living in the Muggle world for a while would make the Death Eaters more sensitive to it.” He frowned. “I think that’s what made me pay attention to them. I could feel their magic. And once I looked at their faces – really looked – I recognised them.”</p><p>Diane nodded. They sat in silence as the world chugga-chugged past them. She was still trying to assimilate all this information. There were still more questions and she wasn’t sure she wanted the answers. What she wanted wasn’t as important as what she needed, though, so she turned to Nick. Her fingers curled a little, drawing comfort from his immediate response. His eyes met hers, eyebrows raising in a question.</p><p>“The Death Eaters…you said they wanted to…” Diane hesitated.</p><p>Nick sighed. “Do you really want to know?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t think I want to,” she said. “But I probably need to. If we’re doing…whatever we’re doing.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nick replied. He thought for a second. “To condense a very long story…there was a bad wizard. A Dark wizard. His name was Voldemort, and his followers called themselves Death Eaters. He rose to power twenty years ago, then disappeared. People thought he died.”</p><p>“Twenty years?” Diane repeated.</p><p>Nick nodded. “Give or take. And then a few years ago, rumours started flying about him being back. They surrounded a boy called Harry Potter, who’d survived the Killing Curse the same night Voldemort disappeared. Another War broke out, but this time Voldemort was defeated.”</p><p>Diane knew her mouth was falling open. It sounded like a book, or a movie. Not real life.</p><p>“That’s the very short version,” Nick said. “A lot of people died. Obviously.”</p><p>Diane was gripping his hand tightly again, speechless.</p><p>“Anyway, I wasn’t there for the most recent War,” Nick said. “I heard about what was happening from my brother.”</p><p>“When was this?” Diane whispered.</p><p>“The Battle of Hogwarts – the last one, the big one, it was three years ago,” Nick said. “A lot of the Death Eaters were killed or captured but a lot escaped. My brother’s husband works at the Ministry and he says there are still a few dozen Death Eaters unaccounted for.”</p><p>Diane was spellbound. How had all this been happening and she didn’t even know?</p><p>“Did…what about the Muggles?” she asked, hoping she was using the term correctly. “Did they know?”</p><p>Nick nodded soberly. “By the time He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power the Death Eaters were not being subtle. Muggles…noticed.”</p><p>Diane didn’t press, It was clearly a painful topic for Nick. Her head was whirling again with all this new information.</p><p>“Okay,” she said. “So you think these Death Eaters were just there by accident?”</p><p>Nick nodded. “I have no idea if they can communicate with other Death Eaters, or if they even are in touch with each other, but I have to tell the Ministry we saw them.” He swallowed. “I’ve heard they were draining people of magic as they escaped.”</p><p>“They can really do that?” Diane asked.</p><p>“I read it in the Daily Prophet,” Nick said. “Right after the last Battle. I’d never heard of it before then,” Nick said.</p><p>Diane nodded. She had dozens more questions, but they would keep right now. She could see how difficult it was for Nick to talk about this and she had enough information for the moment.</p><p>“Well, we’re here now,” she said with what she hoped was an encouraging smile. “And I’m sure we’ll find the Weasleys.”</p><p>Nick nodded. “I was at school with the father,” he said. “Obsessed with Muggle technology. We had that in common.” His smile faded. “I never really kept in touch with anyone when I left.”</p><p>Diane smiled, squeezing his fingers. “What was school like?” she asked, hoping to draw him away from that line of thought.</p><p>Nick smiled back, settling into his seat. “There’s one big school in the UK,” he began. “It’s called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”</p><p>“Wait, the Battle of Hogwarts…” Diane asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. “It was at the school.”</p><p>Diane nodded. He’d tell her how that was connected when he was ready. “Okay,” she said. “So were you the school joker, then?”</p><p>Nick gave her a wry glance, and started telling her tales of his time at school. The stories were incredible, by her standards; his words were so descriptive she could almost see the soaring towers and the long black robes the students wore as they moved from one magic class to another. As the train rocked gently from side to side, Nick’s voice lowered and Diane closed her eyes. His voice lulled her into a doze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Diane.”</p><p>Nick’s voice roused her, but the stillness of the carriage was what brought Diane to wakefulness. She was resting against Nick, it turned out. A quick glance over and he didn’t look uncomfortable, thank goodness.</p><p>“We’re here?” she asked, blinking as the train slid to a stop.</p><p>“We’re here,” Nick said. “Paddington Station.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane replied. Like most of the day, she had no idea of the implication of what Nick had said, but she was ready to follow him wherever he led.</p><p>
  <em>Woah. That was unexpected, even after everything that’s happened.</em>
</p><p>Diane took Nick’s hand and they exited the train together. The crowds made her anxious and she was glad again to be holding Nick’s hand, as much for the comfort as to be sure they didn’t lose each other. He clearly seemed to know where they were going, and it wasn’t long until they were waiting on a platform for a local train. She didn’t even ask as they climbed aboard, then off again several stops later. The day was starting to ease towards a close; the sun was lower than the top of most of the buildings as they walked along the street. Diane tried to remember where they were heading. An alleyway? And something about a cauldron, maybe.</p><p>“Here we are,” Nick said. The sun had dropped quite long way in their short walk, and the streetlights were starting to come on. Diane looked, confused. She frowned in the right direction, not entirely sure what he was pointing to.</p><p>“I can’t see…where are we going?” she asked.</p><p>“Here,” Nick said with a smile.</p><p>As he reached out and grasped a door handle, Diane gasped. A shop front resolved in front of her. Before Nick forced her to see the door handle, she’d been vaguely aware of a shop; somewhere dingy and definitely not somewhere she wanted to go. Now she could see the dark wood panelling of a pub, most of the windows dirty, with an old board out the front declaring the name, ‘The Leaky Caldron.’</p><p>“What is this place?”</p><p>“The Leaky Caldron,” Nick said. They stepped across the threshold and he pulled her aside to talk before they were too far inside. “It’s Charmed to be unassuming. It repels Muggles,” he said apologetically. “So they don’t come in by accident.”</p><p>Diane nodded. “Okay,” she said. “So…everyone here is a wizard or a witch?”</p><p>“Mostly,” Nick said. “There will probably be some nonhumans, too. I just wanted you to be…prepared.”</p><p>Prepared? Diane blinked. She wasn’t sure it was possible to be prepared, but she appreciated Nick’s effort. “Okay,” she said. “I’m guessing I shouldn’t stare, is that what you’re saying?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. “I’ll talk to the bartender and see if we can go through to Diagon Alley from here.”</p><p>Diane opened her mouth to respond but Nick was already taking her hand so they could walk through together. “Okay,” she said. Another perfect time to just trust him, she told herself. As they walked into the bar, she swallowed, looking towards the bar. There were a number of shapes sitting in the booths and at tables, but she determinedly didn’t look. The last thing she wanted was to offend anyone or start an argument. Nick had started talking to the bartender before she realised they’d stopped.</p><p>“Sundown’s come and gone,” the bartender was saying as she focused on their conversation. “You’ll have to wait until tomorrow.”</p><p>Nick turned to Diane, eyes wide with apology. “Tom says everything’s closed for the day,” he told her in dismay.</p><p>“It’s fine,” she told him, trying to keep her voice down, aware of the bartender’s scrutiny. “Is there somewhere near here we can stay?”</p><p>“Do you have any rooms for the night?” Nick asked the bartender.</p><p>Diane listened as they haggled, Nick finally handing over the entire bag the witch had given them in exchange for a key from Tom.</p><p>“Upstairs to the left,” the bartender told him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Diane said.</p><p>She followed Nick, again averting her eyes from everyone they passed, looking mainly at the floor. It wasn’t until she let out a burst of air as the door closed behind them that she even realised she hadn’t been breathing. Eyes closed, she made herself draw several deep breaths.</p><p>“Okay,” she said, looking up at Nick. They were both standing right by the door, and as she looked at him, the tension in his shoulders was clear. “What?” she said.</p><p>“This was the last room,” Nick said. “They’re always busy at the start of September.” He cleared his throat. “It’s only for one night, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”</p><p>Diane had no idea what he was talking about, and it must have shown because he waved one hand at the room. She hadn’t even glanced further than the small space in which they were standing right now, but as her eyes followed his hand, her heart seemed to pause.</p><p>There was only one bed.</p><p>“Oh,” she said, at a loss for what to say. His awkwardness was suddenly explained, and as she recognised it, Diane realised it had been growing slowly since they’d arrived in Cornwall together. They’d been able to ignore it until now, but with such a blatant suggestion in front of them, it was more difficult to ignore the possibility of a more intimate relationship.</p><p>“I’m sure I could…” Nick began, but he didn’t finish his sentence, his words trailing off.</p><p>“It’s fine,” Diane said with false lightness. “Remember the school?”</p><p>“The cots,” Nick murmured.</p><p>“They were just about this close,” Diane said.</p><p>It wasn’t the same, and from the expression on Nick’s face as he glanced at her, he knew it too. Thankfully he allowed the fallacy to sit between them. As long as neither actually spoke the truth, they could pretend. Diane wasn’t entirely sure why it was important, but whatever was stirring between them was still fragile. As they looked at each other, the awkwardness eased, and Diane realised they were smiling at each other. Perhaps this awareness of what was growing between them was a good thing?</p><p>Before either could speak again, there was a knock at the door. Nick opened it, and Diane had to suppress a squeak of surprise. A tiny creature entered, its huge ears flapping as it struggled with an enormous tray.</p><p>“Room service,” it squeaked, the tray rising up to settle on the table by the window. Diane was torn between watching the tray float of its own accord, and speaking to the creature.</p><p>“Thank you,” Diane said finally.</p><p>The creature beamed at her, smoothing the blue dress and white apron it wore. An old-fashioned maid’s cap had holes cut in to accommodate the ears, which twitched happily at Diane’s words. “Of course, Miss,” it said.</p><p>“Thanks,” Nick added as the door closed, leaving them alone again.</p><p>Diane turned, her mouth open, knowing she had an air of expectation. “Well?” she managed.</p><p>“That’s a house elf,” Nick told her, with a grin. “They were largely emancipated after the recent War. You can tell if they’re free because they’re wearing clothes.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said, meeting his grin with one of her own. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Starving,” Nick replied. “Those pasties were a long time ago.”</p><p>They sat together at the table. Excitement bubbled up in Diane for the first time since this morning. They were safe – for the moment at least – and she and Nick were staying in a magic pub. Tomorrow they would visit the Ministry of Magic. Their meal had just flown across the room.</p><p>And the attraction between them was easing towards the surface. Easily the most exciting, judging by the butterflies setting flight in her stomach.</p><p>“So,” Diane said, looking at the silver cover over their food. “The food isn’t going to be magic, is it?”</p><p>“Probably not,” Nick replied. “I haven’t stayed here in a long time, but I have to warn you that it might not be all that edible.”</p><p>“Oh,” Diane said, her excitement waning a little. “Hey!”</p><p>Nick had broken into laughter, lifting the cover to reveal half a dozen plates brimming with delicious looking food.</p><p>“House elves are renowned for their cooking,” Nick told her. “And it’s likely the dishes will refill themselves if we empty them.”</p><p>“Wow,” Diane murmured. The food was somewhat familiar, she was relieved to see. A couple of pies, a dish of roasted vegetables, bread rolls steaming gently beside a dish of butter and what looked like homemade preserves. A chocolate tart sat under a glass cloche, too. As Diane looked, she had the strange idea that none of the dishes would have quite fit under the main cover. Probably some kind of magic thing, she thought. How odd that the idea didn’t surprise her at all.</p><p>“What is that?” Diane asked. There were two flasks of liquid. One she presumed was water, but the other was a disturbing orange colour.</p><p>“Pumpkin juice,” Nick told her. “Pretty standard for the wizarding world.”</p><p>Diane wrinkled her nose, reaching for the water instead. “Not sure I’m quite ready for that,” she remarked, pouring the liquid into her goblet. It wasn’t a surprise to note that the level hadn’t gone down at all, despite her goblet being full.</p><p>“But the rest is alright?” Nick asked. He’d poured himself pumpkin juice and offered Diane a bread roll.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, accepting a roll and the butter dish. “I can’t say it’s not a shock. I mean, this morning I had no idea.”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick agreed. “Secrecy is important to most wizards.”</p><p>“Even those who don’t use magic?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Especially,” Nick replied. “Though we’re few and far between.”</p><p>As they served themselves their meal, Diane mused on the tone of Nick’s voice. He’d sounded sad. She wondered about the solitary life of which he’d spoken when they were in Canada. No family, she remembered. Was it painful for him to deny them? And few friends. Maybe that was a protective mechanism as much as his intrinsic nature. Her mind worked for a few moments, trying to decide if she should ask the question that continued to rise in her mind.</p><p>“Thank you,” Nick said, his words halting the question that she’d been forming in her mind.</p><p>“For what?” she asked.</p><p>He didn’t answer immediately. Diane finished her ham and chicken pie, setting her cutlery together and looking at him. She could almost see his mind deciding on the right words.</p><p>“Accepting all this,” he said.</p><p>Diane frowned. It sounded more like he meant, ‘Accepting me’, but she didn’t want to ask him about it. If he’d picked those words, he must have a reason. She didn’t want to push him to open up more than he was ready to.</p><p>“It’s pretty surreal,” Diane admitted. As she looked down, her plate cleaned itself, fresh cutlery appearing beside it. “Like that,” she said.</p><p>“It’s a shock,” Nick said. “Even for me, coming back into it.”</p><p>Diane nodded. “So you really don’t use it at home?” she said. “I mean, wouldn’t it make things easier?”</p><p>“Some things,” Nick allowed. He served them both a slice of the chocolate pie. “But it takes effort. You have to practice spells and skills or they can go wrong.” He shrugged. “It’s usually easier to just do it the slow way.”</p><p>“But you have to use it sometimes,” Diane said, remembering what Nick had told her earlier. “Or it…what, bursts out of you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. “It’s hard to explain. It builds up, and when you get…frustrated, or angry, it just bursts out. So I chose one thing every week.”</p><p>“The same thing?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said. He shrugged. “I practice a couple of small spells. Things that might be useful.”</p><p>“Like making yourself unremarkable?” Diane had no idea where the idea had come from, but it felt right.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said, a startled smile coming over his face. “How did you know?”</p><p>Diane shrugged. “You did it to me, it came into my head,” she said honestly. “So what do you do every week by magic?”</p><p>His face grew pink as he admitted, “I clean my flat.”</p><p>Diane laughed, the unexpectedness of it and his clear embarrassment creating joy in her belly. “You clean your flat?”</p><p>“Scourgify,” Nick said with a smile. “Very useful.”</p><p>Diane smiled at him, warmth flowing through her veins. The chocolate tart was wonderful, and as they finished their plates and the dishes disappeared.</p><p>With a stifled yawn, Diane sat back. “Why am I so tired?” she wondered.</p><p>“It’s three hours later in Canada,” Nick reminded her.</p><p>“Of course,” she said. “It might be time for bed, in that case.”</p><p>“There’ll be toiletries in the bathroom,” Nick said, indicating a door Diane hadn’t noticed earlier. “I’ll wait ‘til you’re done.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she said.</p><p>It was strangely similar to being in Gander, she thought. Getting here was a blur, she wasn’t entirely sure how things worked, but Nick was here, and that made her feel much better. He stepped into the bathroom and Diane surveyed the bed as she unlaced her shoes. She wasn’t sure if Nick had a preference, but it made sense to her that they sleep on the same relative sides as they had in Gander, so she climbed into the right side and waited for him.</p><p>“Hi,” he said when he returned. He unlaced his own shoes and slid into the bed beside her, resting his glasses on the bedside table. It was far more intimate than Gander; how could she have equated them? No other people. No background noise. Even her anxiety about what was happening in the world felt a long way from here.</p><p>The light coming through the window was enough to see Nick’s expression. He’d tucked one hand under his pillow below his cheek, and it was a strangely vulnerable action.</p><p>“Is it lonely?” Diane asked quietly.</p><p>“Is what lonely?” Nick asked.</p><p>“Not having your family around,” Diane asked.</p><p>Nick thought for a moment before he answered. “Sometimes,” he said. Another couple of breaths, and he added, “Yes.”</p><p>“But you travel a lot for work,” Diane said.</p><p>“Yes,” he said.</p><p>“But it’s still lonely,” she surmised.</p><p>“Yes,” he repeated.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Diane said.</p><p>“Don’t be,” Nick replied. “I made my decision.”</p><p>“Do you ever talk to your family?” she asked.</p><p>“My brother sends me Wizarding newspapers,” Nick replied. “And sometimes information about the family.”</p><p>“He’s more understanding than the others?” Diane asked.</p><p>“He’s a squib,” Nick said. “He knows what it’s like to be different.”</p><p>“A squib?” Diane asked.</p><p>“He was born without magic, to magic parents,” Nick replied. “My parents sent him to live with Muggles a long time ago, but he kept in touch and ended up marrying a wizard. I have no idea why he’s not more bitter about it, actually. But we keep in touch a bit.”</p><p>“Oh,” Diane said. “I didn’t even know that could happen.”</p><p>“It’s uncommon,” Nick said. “I think my parents were ashamed of him.” A note of bitterness had crept into his voice.</p><p>Diane didn’t know what to say, so she reached across to slip her hand into his. The room fell into silence, and they lapsed into sleep together.</p><p>+++</p><p>Tension rang around them the next morning, but it wasn’t until they were out in Diagon Alley things became complicated.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin,” Nick muttered.</p><p>Diane had no idea if she should react to the fact that he’d grabbed her hand, or that he’d just said ‘Merlin’ in a way that strongly implied it was a curse word, but they had changed direction suddenly and she was stumbling to keep up.</p><p>“Another Death Eater?” Diane asked tersely, her heart beating fast. Flashes of dark brick and startled faces were all she could see; she had no idea where they were going.</p><p>“No,” Nick replied, his voice equally strained, “but definitely someone we don’t want to talk to. Supporter of the Death Eaters, and they’ll make things difficult.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Diane asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Nick replied, and the look he shot at her was complicated, but its meaning was clear. <em>He thinks we’re going to be caught.</em></p><p>Frantically, Diane thought for a second before a couple they’d seen earlier jumped into her head. It was hardly a normal idea, but desperate times… She glanced at Nick, then squeezed his hand. “Do you trust me?” she asked.</p><p>“What?” he said, turning to look at her, his eyes flickering up behind her.</p><p>“Do you trust me,” she repeated, looking at him intently. They stopped, tucked around a dark corner, people moving past, and Diane knew there wasn’t much time from the panic in his eyes. She fought her own panic and met his gaze, hoping to calm them both with her stillness.</p><p>He seemed to realise she had a plan, because he met her eyes for a solid two seconds before he replied, “Yes.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Diane reached up, pulling him into her as she backed into a wall cast in shadow. He reached out to steady himself, and she curled one hand around the back of his neck so he’d bend down. When he did, she kissed him. Her other arm snaked under his jacket and around his waist, holding him close. She was anticipating him pulling away but he responded surprisingly quickly, kissing her back and wrapping his own arms around her.</p><p>Diane had no idea how long they stood in the street, kissing like teenagers, but eventually the kiss broke and they stood close, panting.</p><p>“Are they gone?” she asked, head ducking into his shoulder to hide her face.</p><p>
  <em>Do they know what I look like?</em>
</p><p>“I’d say so,” Nick replied, his neck bowed so his words were closer to her ear. “I doubt they’ll hang around here. They think they’re too important to come out and do their own shopping, unless they’re in the mood to bully someone.”</p><p>“Why would they be here?” Diane asked. “Looking for us?”</p><p>“Unlikely,” Nick replied. “I doubt we’re a big enough threat to warrant that kind of attention.” He shrugged, easing back a little from her, giving them a more natural space between their bodies. “Probably just looking for trouble, or hoping to run into a Death Eater.”</p><p>“<em>Hoping</em> to run into a Death Eater?” Diane asked. Nick was still looking at her questioningly, as though he was wondering how much of her act had been in fact acting.</p><p>“There are a bunch of families that epitomise the term, ‘opportunistic’,” Nick said dryly. “Now that You-Know-Who has fallen, they’ll be looking to boost their status by handing over anyone they can get their hands on with the slightest possibility of connections.”</p><p>“And that’s you?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Well, I don’t have the Dark Mark,” Nick replied, touching his left forearm.</p><p>“Death Eaters did,” Diane said, understanding. “And that’s why you showed that woman your arm.”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. “But there were plenty of other people who helped that cause in less obvious ways. And a wizard who’s not actually a wizard would certainly be worth questioning.”</p><p>“Well, they sound delightful,” Diane said dryly. “And you wanted to avoid them.” She was self-conscious now that Nick had finished checking the street and was looking at her again.</p><p>“Definitely,” Nick replied. He hesitated, then smiled at her. “Good thinking,” he said quietly. “Not something I would have thought of.”</p><p>“I saw it in a movie,” Diane admitted, her cheeks heating. She wondered if she should apologise, but Nick spoke again before she could.</p><p>“We should keep going,” Nick said, taking her hand. “The Weasley’s shop is just down there.”</p><p>+++</p><p>“None?” Nick asked in surprise, looking at the girl behind the counter.</p><p>“No,” she said, her French accent modulating her words. “Zey are all in a meeting. You could wait, if you like, or eef you prefer I will take a message.”</p><p>“Look,” Nick said, glancing around, “I need to speak to someone trustworthy.”</p><p>Her eyebrow rose, but she didn’t move.</p><p>Nick pulled up his left sleeve and spoke again, his words low and urgent. “We’ve just Apparated from Canada. Death Eaters spotted us.” He nodded at Diane. “She’s a Muggle, I’m a wizard, and I’ll bet Minister Shacklebolt would want to know about it. International Relations and all that.”</p><p>The girl glanced at his arm, and though she clearly heard them, her expression did not change. Carefully, she tucked long silvery blonde hair behind her ear. “I suggest you make a telephone call,” she said. The words were not special, but the intense way she was looking at Nick made it clear there was a further meaning behind them.</p><p>“Okay,” Nick said cautiously. “Do you have a phone I might use?”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said calmly, “we don’t ‘ave a telephone ‘ere.”</p><p>She reached into her orange robes and pulled out a coin, handing it to Nick. “In case you don’t have change,” she said. “Ze nearest Muggle telephone box is-”</p><p>“I remember,” Nick replied, his fingers closing over the coin. “Thank you so much for your help.”</p><p>“Thank you for choosing Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,” she said, the words and smile coming automatically. “<em>Bon chance.”</em></p><p>“<em>Merci beucoup</em>,” Nick murmured.</p><p>He took Diane’s hand and they stepped outside.</p><p>“What now?” she asked, confused. “Did you understand what she was saying?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. Without hesitating, he pulled them into a side street and took out his wand. “May I?”</p><p>“Yes,” Diane replied immediately. She assumed Nick was going to make her hard to see again, and he did; tapping her on the head, and then himself. If she thought it was odd feeling herself disappear, watching Nick fade away was far more disconcerting.</p><p>“We have to go back through The Leaky Cauldron,” Nick said, his fingers brushing hers, linking them together. “This will be safer, but we’ll have to move slowly so we’re not noticed.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said, swallowing hard.</p><p>“If we’re separated, move to the window of the nearest shop and wait for me,” Nick said. “If I can’t find you like this I’ll undo the spell so you can see me.”</p><p>“And if that doesn’t work?” Diane said.</p><p>“Worst case, the shops will close, everyone will go home, and you and I will be the last two here,” Nick said. She could hear the patient smile in his voice. “Much easier to find you without other people around.”</p><p>It didn’t sound like a rock solid plan, but Diane tried not to poke too many holes in it. “Okay,” she said with a smile. Not that he could see it, she told herself. “Let’s go then.”</p><p>Walking slowly through the crowd was more difficult than Diane expected. People bumped into them, and they had to work hard to stay together. It was easier to walk slightly behind Nick; he was better at finding gaps in the crowd and she could follow him through. Knowing they were actually in a hurry was also on her mind. When they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, she breathed a sigh of relief, but Nick didn’t remove their spells, instead guiding her through the dark room and around the chairs and tables.</p><p>“Muggle London will be easier,” he murmured. “Less people.”</p><p>“Where are we going?” Diane asked.</p><p>“The Ministry of Magic,” Nick replied. “That Veela gave me a token.”</p><p>“Veela,” Diane repeated. “The woman who gave you the money…”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said. “If there were no Weasleys, talk to the Veela. The hair is a giveaway.”</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said. “I’m assuming you know where the Ministry of Magic is?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied, turning left down a street. “Not far.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before they stopped in front of an old phone box. It looked like it had been vandalised; Diane wouldn’t have thought the crooked phone would work.</p><p>“Hang on,” Nick murmured, and Diane felt his wand tap her head again. In a moment they were smiling at each other again. It was a relief to be able to see him again, Diane thought to herself. And being visible herself wasn’t terrible either.</p><p>“Phone call?” Diane said when Nick opened the door.</p><p>“Phone call,” Nick confirmed.</p><p>The space was small; they were pressed together and it felt oddly intimate. Diane swallowed, suddenly realising how fast they’d been moving. Even the careful walk back through Diagon Alley had been moving them in the right direction. Nick had to reach around her body to reach the phone; Diane shifted to the right to allow him to press the buttons. The coin clinked into the machine, and a tinny voice sounded out of the receiver he held between them.</p><p>“Ministry of Magic, how may I direct you?”</p><p>“Nicholas Marson and Diane…”</p><p>“Grey,” she supplied.</p><p>“Diane Grey,” Nick echoed. “We need to see the Minister of Magic. It’s urgent.”</p><p>“The Minister is unavailable at this time,” the voice sang. “May I direct you to an alternative member of staff?”</p><p>“Er, yes, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office,” Nick said. “Arthur Weasley.”</p><p>“Nicholas Marson and Diane Grey to see Arthur Weasley,” the voice sang. “Hold on, please.”</p><p>“Hold on?” Diane asked. Before Nick could reply, the floor dropped away underneath and they were falling. Diane’s hands gripped onto Nick and he was holding her too; the fall was short and in a few moments they were standing somewhere…big. That was all Diane noticed; Nick was pinning a badge to her blouse. She assumed it had her name, as the one on his chest held his.</p><p>“This way,” Nick said. He took her hand, and the contact was comforting. She kept her eyes ahead, deliberately not paying attention to whatever was happening around her. It was bound to be something new and fantastic by her Muggle standards, and Diane was fairly sure she had reached her limit for the day.</p><p>They stepped into an elevator and Nick must have pressed a button because the door closed.</p><p>“Level 2, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts,” a voice sang. It sounded like the same voice as in the phone box, but she wasn’t sure enough to know. The door opened onto a busy office. It was similar to her own office; noisy and bustling. She tried not to stare at the paper aeroplanes flying themselves around the office. It was harder to ignore the noise from the end of the corridor. It sounded like a kettle boiling madly, and to Diane’s alarm they seemed to be walking in that direction. Sure enough, Nick stopped at the door way of an office that appeared to be full of a random assortment of objects, none of which were doing what they were meant to be doing. Several young people in long robes were seated at desks, each wrestling with an everyday object behaving in an odd manner.</p><p>Diane swallowed and pulled her eyes away. Definitely too much right now.</p><p>“Arthur!” Nick roared over the shrill sound.</p><p>A redheaded man on the far side of the room stood up and looked at them. To Diane’s astonishment, he was holding what appeared to be the remote control to a garage door. The whistling noise seemed to be coming directly from it.</p><p>“Nick!” The man exclaimed. He whipped out a wand and pointed it at the remote control, and the sound stopped immediately.</p><p>“Silencing spell,” he explained as he walked over. “I don’t want to end the original spell yet. I’m working on a way to trace the magic back to a specific wand. A variation on the Priori Incantatem principle.”</p><p>Nick nodded, shaking the man’s hand with a smile. “Sounds interesting,” he said. He looked around the office. “You’re as busy as ever,” he said.</p><p>“Four extra witches in the last year,” Arthur explained, beaming. “All graduates, none with too many N.E.W.T.s but they all know their onions, Muggle-wise.” He turned to Diane. “And who is this?”</p><p>“Diane Grey,” Nick said. “She’s a Muggle.”</p><p>“Oh really?” Arthur said, his interest obviously piqued.</p><p>“Please to meet you,” Diane said.</p><p>“And you,” Arthur replied. His gaze suddenly turned shrewd and he turned back to Nick. “Well Nick, what can I do for you? Haven’t seen you in a long time, and you turn up unannounced to the Ministry with an American Muggle.” He nodded at Diane. “Must be serious.”</p><p>Nick nodded gravely. “I need to see Shacklebolt,” he said.</p><p>Arthur’s eyebrows rose. “You do?” he said. He glanced at the witches behind him. “Well, let’s go then.”</p><p>Nick looked relieved. “Thanks, Arthur.”</p><p>“Of course,” Arthur said. He led them back to the elevator, which shot up, stopping at, “Level One, Office of the Minister of Magic and Support Staff,” according to the voice.</p><p>“Is he in?” Arthur asked the receptionist.</p><p>She glanced up, then dropped the ball of fluff she’d been stroking. It scuttled across the desk and dived under an upturned cup. “Yes, Mr. Weasley,” she squeaked, her ears waving gently even as the rest of her appeared frozen.</p><p>“Is she a house elf?” Diane whispered to Nick.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied.</p><p>Diane nodded but didn’t say anything, instead smiling tentatively at the small creature as she flicked a finger at the office door.</p><p>“House elf magic,” Arthur explained as they passed through the doors into a large office. “Different to Wizard magic. Adds a level of security.”</p><p>“Good political decision too,” Nick said wryly.</p><p>“I’m sure Kingsley’s well aware of that,” Arthur said with a wink. He turned to the tall black man looking out the window. “Good afternoon, Minister.”</p><p>“Arthur,” he rumbled, smiling. “I assume this is important?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask,” Arthur said simply. “This is Nick Marson. He lives in the Muggle world. Haven’t seen him in years,” Diane felt Nick shift uncomfortably, “but he showed up today, at my office, an American Muggle in tow. So I suppose it must be.”</p><p>This slightly strange introduction didn’t appear to faze the Minister, who turned to face them both. “Good afternoon,” he said. “How may I help you?”</p><p>Diane saw Nick take a deep breath. “Thank you for seeing us. This is Diane Grey. To cut a long story short, I Apparated us here from Canada yesterday.” The Minister’s eyes widened in astonishment. “I recognised a pair of Death Eaters, and they recognised me. I didn’t exactly plan where we were going, and London is home, so,” he shrugged.</p><p>“You Apparated with a Muggle across the North Atlantic Ocean?” Shacklebolt said in astonishment.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied.</p><p>“Into London?”</p><p>“Into Cornwell,” Nick admitted, his ears turning pink. “Barely avoided getting our toes wet if I’m honest.”</p><p>“And you were avoiding Death Eaters,” the Minister went on.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick said. “I recognised them as wizards immediately, but I couldn’t remember where I’d seen them recently.” His face coloured further as he admitted, “I don’t spend a lot of time in the Wizarding World.”</p><p>“Right,” the Minister said, his tone encouraging Nick to continue.</p><p>“When one of them raised his arm to point at me, his sleeve dropped down and I saw the Dark Mark,” Nick said. “He realised I’d seen it, and I remembered their photos were in the Quibbler recently. ‘Death Eaters Still At Large’ or something.” Nick took a deep breath, glancing at Diane. “I’ve read the stories. I know what desperate Death Eaters have done to wizards. And the Muggles around them.”</p><p>Diane felt her face go warm at the implication that Nick had done such a dangerous thing for her sake, even partly. From Shacklebolt’s expression, he’d realised Nick’s last comment had been a reference to her.</p><p>“And you felt that warranted breaking the Decree for Secrecy?” the Minister asked. “Performing such magic in front of Muggles?”</p><p>“Oh, he pulled us into an office,” Diane interjected. “Nobody would have seen us.”</p><p>The Minister turned to look at her, but turned back to Nick without saying anything. Diane had the distinct impression she was being told to keep out of this conversation.</p><p>“Putting that matter aside for the moment,” Shacklebolt said, “who were the Death Eaters?”</p><p>“Magnus Avery and Emmett Jugson,” Nick said immediately.</p><p>Shacklebolt nodded. “And you are sure?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied. He flushed. “I have a near eidetic memory.”</p><p>Shacklebolt nodded again, obviously thinking. “Neither has been accounted for,” he said eventually. “And if it is true that you made an attempt to conceal your magic,” he raised one eyebrow at Diane, who nodded, pressing her lips together to stop herself speaking, “and in light of your efforts to bring this matter to our attention immediately, we will overlook it. Excuse me a moment.”</p><p>He turned to the wall behind his desk, bending to speak to a portrait of a young handsome wizard. “Albert, will you please let Lucien know I need to speak with him? It is a matter of great urgency.” The portrait nodded and stepped sideways out of the picture, leaving only his chair behind him.</p><p>“When was this?” Shacklebolt asked Nick.</p><p>“Yesterday morning,” Nick said.</p><p>“Disappointing so much time has passed,” Shacklebolt mused, “though it is still valuable information.”</p><p>“Have you heard what’s happened?” Nick asked. “In the Muggle world, I mean.”</p><p>“The act of terrorism?” Shacklebolt asked. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>“Well, we were in Canada because our plane couldn’t land in America,” Nick said. “In Newfoundland. Nobody is getting on or off that island.” Diane had the impression he was shaping his next sentence carefully. “If you can get people there quickly, by magic, you’d have a good chance of trapping them there.”</p><p>“They could Apparate off,” Arthur said. “It’s been known to happen.” He gave half a smile to Nick.</p><p>“Maybe,” Nick allowed, “but from what I could see, they were pretty keen to get hold of my wand. If they don’t have wands, or you can catch them by surprise…” he shrugged.</p><p>“A better lead than we’ve had in a long time,” Shacklebolt said.</p><p>“Lucien is two minutes away,” the portrait man announced, settling himself on his seat again.</p><p>“Thank you, Albert,” the Minister murmured. “Arthur, will you escort Nick and Diane out please?” He spoke to Diane. “I trust we can count on your discretion.”</p><p>“Of course,” she said.</p><p>“And Mr. Marson,” Shacklebolt continued, “I hope you continue to follow what is happening in the Wizarding world.” A slight smile crossed his face. “It saved your life this time. Perhaps it will the next time, too.”</p><p>“I hope there’s no next time,” Nick replied. “But I know the magic is part of me. I know I can’t ignore it.”</p><p>Shacklebolt nodded and turned away. The dismissal was clear, proven when Arthur started chivvying them back towards the door. It wasn’t until they were back in the elevator that Arthur spoke.</p><p>“Well,” he said, “that’s not a story I hear every day.”</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied, “I know.” Silence rang for a second before he added, “Thanks, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t respond until the elevator doors opened again. Diane could see they were in the big, open space they’d arrived in first; he was clearly escorting them out as the Minister had requested.</p><p>“You were a good Wizard, Nick,” he said seriously. “You could have done good work here.” He stopped walking and turned to look at Nick. “Are you happy in the Muggle world?” he asked seriously.</p><p>Nick looked at him, then glanced at Diane. “Yes,” he said, and Diane wondered if Arthur knew him well enough to see the lie.</p><p>“Okay,” Arthur said eventually.</p><p>
  <em>He can see the lie.</em>
</p><p>Diane smiled reflexively as Arthur turned to her. “Lovely to meet you,” he said with a broad grin. “Take care of this one,” he tilted his head towards Nick.</p><p>“I am,” Diane said.</p><p>“I wanted to ask,” Nick said, “if there’s a more reliable way for us to get back over to Newfoundland. Fast.”</p><p>“You want to go back?” Arthur said, raising his eyebrows.</p><p>“There will be a lot less questions from the Muggles,” Nick said. “How do you think we’ll explain disappearing from Canada and appearing in London? Especially right now?”</p><p>“Well, that’s a good question,” Arthur said. He threw a glance at Nick, and abruptly waved them to follow, turning back to the elevator. “As it happens, Tobson in the Department of Magical Transportation owes me a favour.” As he pressed a button and the elevator doors shut, he leaned over to say sotto voce to Diane, “I bet you’ve never had a first date like this before.”</p><p>“No,” she said, startled by the question. “Never.”</p><p>“And you’re a Muggle,” Arthur said with interest. “I am considered somewhat of an expert on the Muggle world.”</p><p>“Are you?” Diane asked. “What are you particularly interested in?”</p><p>“Oh anything to do with el-ek-tricity,” Arthur said, pronouncing the word carefully. Before he could elaborate, the elevator opened. “Oh, here we are!”</p><p>Another almost-familiar office; this time they followed Arthur and he wound his way through desks to a corner office. “Just give me a second,” he said.</p><p>Diane felt her eyes slide sideways, but the feel of Nick’s hand sliding into hers brought her attention back to the two of them.</p><p>“Strange day?” Nick murmured.</p><p>“Strange day,” Diane confirmed.</p><p>They stood in silence, the noise of the office rolling around them until Arthur reappeared. “Alright?” he said. “Come on.”</p><p>Diane glanced at Nick, but he just shrugged. They followed Arthur back to his office, his tuneless humming their only accompaniment.</p><p>When they arrived, he glanced around as though he’d lost something, emitting a bark of pleasure when he spotted it. He reached his hand into the pile, pulling out a battered top hat.</p><p>“Portkey?” Nick asked Arthur.</p><p>“Portkey,” Arthur replied with a grin. “One time only offer. Direct to…where was it?”</p><p>“Gander Academy, Gander, Newfoundland,” Diane replied.</p><p>“Actually,” Nick said, glancing at her, “let’s go for somewhere a little further away from there.”</p><p>“What?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Remember why we left?” Nick asked quietly. “The reason’s probably still there.”</p><p>“Oh,” Diane replied. “Of course.” She took a deep breath. “So we should aim for somewhere…close, but not too close.”</p><p>“Right,” Nick said. “Public is probably better.”</p><p>“More witnesses,” Diane agreed. She turned to Arthur. “How accurate is this?”</p><p>“More accurate than Apparating,” Arthur replied with a grin. When Diane didn’t smile, his faded and he added, “Fairly accurate.” He paused. “But it would be better to aim for somewhere…open.”</p><p>“Right,” Diane repeated. She looked at Nick. “There are baseball fields.”</p><p>“There are,” he agreed. “It’s quite open,” he told Arthur, who looked politely confused. “Like a Quidditch pitch.”</p><p>“Oh!” Arthur said, his expression clearing. “Okay!” he handed the hat to Nick. “You should do it.”</p><p>Nick glanced at Diane, taking the hat. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out his wand. A muttered word and it was no longer surprising when something bizarre happened. In this case, the hat turned blue and shook in his hand.</p><p>“So, what are we doing?” Diane asked Nick.</p><p>“Here, hold this,” Nick said, and Diane took hold of the far side. He stashed his wand again and covered her fingers with his own. “Don’t let go, okay?”</p><p>Diane nodded, nervous. She assumed they were travelling again – but how on earth was a hat going to…</p><p>She gasped as the hat started to glow, and Nick’s voice rang in her ears.</p><p>“Thanks, Arthur,” his voice echoed. “Take care of yourself.”</p><p>The pressure was much the same this time, though there was more spinning involved this time, so when they landed she was dizzy as well as gasping for breath. Without Nick holding her she stumbled, the sun blinding as sand scrunched under her feet. Stopping herself falling, Diane looked up.</p><p>Baseball field.</p><p>People on the far side, but nobody looking their way.</p><p>The sun was far higher than it should be for an afternoon in London.</p><p>
  <em>Newfoundland.</em>
</p><p>Diane drew a deep breath. When she didn’t feel better, she took another, and another, and another, until she was lightheaded and dizzier than earlier. Gasping, trying to breathe deeper, Diane fell forward, bracing for impact with the ground.</p><p>
  <em>Lungs heavy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Brain full.</em>
</p><p>“Oh my God,” she managed, but something caught her. She sagged, no energy in her muscles to hold her up. Something helped her down to the ground; she wasn’t entirely certain what it was, most of her concentration was on the difficulty breathing. The pounding pulse in her head echoed the words.</p><p>
  <em>Magic is real. Magic is real. Magic is real.</em>
</p><p>“Breathe,” a voice murmured in her ear. “Slowly…in…out…”</p><p>The voice continued, low and calm, cutting through the panic swirling in her mind. She tried to follow the rhythm, shaking as she held the air in her lungs. Finally, she opened her eyes, ready to deal with whatever was out there now that her heart wasn’t pounding out of her chest. She turned her head to see a familiar face looking down.</p><p>“Nick,” she said. “We’re back.”</p><p>“We are,” he replied.</p><p>Carefully, she sat up. They were sitting very close, somewhere near the pitchers’ mound. “Pretty close to the centre,” she said. “Was that you?”</p><p>“I guess my aim wasn’t so bad this time,” Nick said.</p><p>It was such a ridiculous statement, and she was so relieved to be back here, Diane couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t that funny, but she couldn’t help it; the laughter bubbled over again and again until she could barely breathe again, but this time it wasn’t panicky.</p><p>“I can’t even believe that was real,” Diane said. She looked around. “London feels like a long way away.”</p><p>“It is,” Nick said. He reached over and picked up the top hat. Carefully he brushed the dust off it and handed it to Diane. “But it was real.”</p><p>“Yes,” Diane replied. “And now we’re back in Canada.”</p><p>“We are,” Nick said.</p><p>“We’ll have to keep an eye out for those Death Eaters,” Diane said. “I can’t believe I actually said that.”</p><p>Nick smiled. “It’s a lot to get used to,” he told her. “And you’re right. But Shacklebolt was talking to the Canadian Minister of Magic, and they’ll move pretty fast.”</p><p>“How fast?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Well, if they Portkey over here like we did, and the Death Eaters don’t know they’re coming, there’s a good chance the Death Eaters will sense their magic. If the Canadians are smart, they’ll only send a couple.”</p><p>“Why?” Diane asked. She was half afraid of the answer, but her curiosity was strong.</p><p>Nick looked at her. “If the Death Eaters sense too much magic, they’ll know it’s not just luck,” he said quietly. “They’ll know it’s Aurors. Police,” he clarified when Diane felt her confusion showing on her face.</p><p>“Okay,” Diane said. She wanted to know more, but at the same time her brain was full enough right now. “So what do we do?”</p><p>Nick shrugged. “This looks like an okay place to sit,” he said. “Doesn’t look like rain.”</p><p>Diane looked around. “We’ll see anyone coming,” she agreed. Carefully, she adjusted herself so she was sitting more comfortably. “So, what should we talk about?” she asked.</p><p>Nick raised one eyebrow. He shifted as though adjusting himself too, but Diane noticed he ended up a lot closer. He was sitting next to her, facing the opposite direction; his elbow was brushing her leg where it steadied his balance. Her heart beat faster as she considered the possibilities. They’d been moving so fast, and there was so much new information, there had been no time to think about what had been happening in the few quiet moments.</p><p>When they lay in bed together.</p><p>Or when she’d kissed him in Diagon Alley.</p><p>But now they were sitting in the middle of a baseball field, hours from sundown, with nothing to do but think. Or talk. Or…</p><p>“Well, a lot’s happened in the last day or so,” Nick said quietly.</p><p>“Yes,” Diane said. “There’s a lot.” She sat up, dusting the sand from her hands. “I guess it started when we flew across the Atlantic together.”</p><p>“Well, technically it’s not flying,” Nick said with a grin. “And it only happened because you said you trusted me.”</p><p>Diane raised her eyebrows, a smile breaking over her face in response to his. Now that they were here with nothing to distract them, the connection was pulling them closer together. She was aware of him more and more with every passing second, but the most arresting thing was his eyes. They were watching her, and they were soft and affectionate in a way she hadn’t seen in a long time. Not directed at her.</p><p>Not when she’d wanted it like this.</p><p>“I did,” she said, forcing the words out past her fear. “I do.”</p><p>“You did before…London,” he said.</p><p>“Yes,” Diane said. “I was telling the truth.”</p><p>Nick nodded. “I know it all turned out alright,” he said carefully, “but I still want to apologise. For all of this.”</p><p>“It’s hardly your fault,” Diane said. “And I suppose it’s strange to say but I feel like I should thank you. For showing me all that.”</p><p>Nick huffed a laugh. “We’re lucky I didn’t drop us both in the ocean.”</p><p>“If I’d known that was a possibility, I might have said no,” Diane said with a smile.</p><p>“Better than being caught by the Death Eaters,” Nick countered, and from the wince that followed immediately after told Diane he hadn’t thought the comment through before speaking.</p><p>Diane froze at the mention of the Death Eaters, and she instinctively knew it was up to her to ease his discomfort and hopefully restore what had been building.</p><p>“You’re going to hold that over me forever, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I might,” Nick replied. He shifted again, leaning forward and Diane caught her breath when he reached over to press his hand to the ground on the far side of her hip.</p><p>Diane was certain he was going to kiss her until he suddenly pressed forward and she felt herself falling backward.</p><p>“Wha-” she started, but Nick’s weight was pressing her into the ground. One hand was holding her head down, and she felt something whoosh past them. Nick muttered something, and there was a roaring in her ears.</p><p>Whatever was happening, he was trying to protect her.</p><p>
  <em>Death Eaters?</em>
</p><p>The roaring faded and Diane heard shouts; several bangs came from one side and a chorus of cries quickly followed. She found herself pulling inward, trying to protect herself; she and Nick were holding each other tightly. Her eyes were clenched tight enough that stars bloomed behind her eyelids.</p><p>An aeon later, everything went quiet. Diane didn’t dare move. Her breathing and Nick’s moved in sync several times until a voice sounded above them.</p><p>“You alright down there?”</p><p>Diane blinked, her eyes protesting the bright light. It wasn’t until Nick eased his weight back and she could sit up that she realised the man standing over them was wearing the long robes she’d seen on wizards in London.</p><p>She blinked, slowly standing up, registering the wand he held at the same time.</p><p>“You’re an Auror,” she said. “Does that mean you caught them?”</p><p>His eyebrows had risen at her recognition. “Yes, on both counts,” he said. “You?”</p><p>“American,” she said. “Muggle.” She pointed at Nick, standing beside her. “He’s a British wizard, though.”</p><p>“Okay,” the Auror said slowly. “And you’re both okay?”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Nick said. “And the Death Eaters?”</p><p>“In custody,” the Auror said. “I can’t say any more than that.”</p><p>Diane felt herself relax. “Thank you,” she said.</p><p>Nick shook hands with the Auror, before he strode over to the rest of his team. Several wizards and witches were conferring; as she watched, the unconscious forms of what she assumed were the Death Eaters rose in the air. An Auror took hold of each, and with a turn they disappeared.</p><p>The onlookers gasped, and the remaining Aurors headed in that direction.</p><p>“Is that what we did?” Diane asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Nick replied.</p><p>“And what are they doing?” Diane asked, pointing at the Aurors now talking to the assembled people. “Don’t tell me they’re…”</p><p>“Fixing memories,” Nick confirmed. “So they didn’t see what they saw.”</p><p>Diane nodded. It made sense of course. As much sense as anything else she’d experienced. “They got here quickly,” she said. “Faster than I thought.”</p><p>“Me too,” Nick replied. They watched as the witches and wizards spoke to the onlookers, several casting spells over the crowd before they disappeared.</p><p>“What’s it called, when you see someone go?” Diane asked. The crowd appeared to be a little confused. She wondered what they thought was happening.</p><p>“Disapparating,” Nick replied.</p><p>“Disapparating,” Diane repeated. She turned to him, smiling, wondering if he remembered what was happening right before the Aurors had arrived. “Not that I’ll need it.”</p><p>“Well,” Nick replied, and his smile made her catch her breath, “if I’m going to be holding the fact that I saved you from Death Eaters over your head forever, I might have to Apparate over to see you.”</p><p>“Really,” Diane said, matching his smile with one of her own. “You really should work on your aim. I’d hate for you end up in the ocean.”</p><p>“Dallas is not that close to the water,” Nick protested. He stepped closer, easing his arms around Diane.</p><p>“I know,” Diane said. Her own arms slid across the width of his back. The contact sent a thrill spiralling through her; it was met by another, triggered by the feel of his hands on her body. “But it’s further from London. I’d hate for you to get your toes wet.”</p><p>Nick’s smile broadened, and his question was murmured as leaned closer. “You’re going to hold that over me forever, aren’t you?”</p><p>Diane wanted to reply, but it seemed a lot more important to meet Nick halfway, the kiss a relief and familiar and new all at once. As they breathed together, arms tightening, one idea floated around Diane’s mind.</p><p>
  <em>Yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Forever.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>